


[Podfic] Like a Dragon in a China Shop

by keerawa, sisi_rambles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: When Holmes' investigation into a series of murders in Chinatown reaches an impasse, Watson must call upon an old acquaintance for help.





	[Podfic] Like a Dragon in a China Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Dragon in a China Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773970) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



Length: 00:15:29

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Like%20a%20Dragon%20in%20a%20China%20Shop.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Like%20a%20Dragon%20in%20a%20China%20Shop.m4b) (6.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
